Somebody I use to know
by Navin-chan
Summary: what happens when you realise you have lived with your enemy for year and even that person didn't know?english ver of my current fanfiction "solo eres alguien que solia conocer" Vampire AU/ hunters AU/Armikasa-Arumika-Armin x Mikasa/ Yumikuri-Ymir x Historia- Ymir x Christa/ possible Jeeren- Eren x Jean


A scarlet red sea and a pale beach full of sand, in a really big isolation, an isolation that would make the calmest to get nervous. Eren was standing right there, his feet were bare, the long black coat was over the whitish sand. His shirt was made into rags, the blood that was emanating from his tanned skin and evaporating like boiling water, his pants ripped, showing his calves. Eren walked towards the sea, the scarlet red of it made a coral colored foam every time a wave touched the shore. It got his feet wet, the water warm and comforting despite the strong metallic smell. Towards the deeper end, someone was bathing. It was Armin and he was shouting something at Eren, but Eren ears felt kind of plugged, and it sounded really distant…Eren turned, he looked at Mikasa, who sat over the sand with a face of immense sadness…He walked near her, but suddenly everything turned black and a pair of red eyes with black pupils ,that looked like fine lines, brightened…then, he awoke.

He had fallen asleep against the cold glass of train that he had taken with Mikasa towards England.

He felt like he had just been beaten with a heavy dictionary while he was sleeping. He knew that, certainly, that dream wasn´t normal.

"Did you have another vision, Eren?"Mikasa asked with concern "You look confused"

"Umm… yeah, I think so… I'm not sure… but I actually didn't understand a lot. It doesn't come to mind, anyway."The brunet scratched his nape and then stretched a bit."How long will it take to get to London?"

"Well… right now we still have two more hours of traveling by train and half an hour by chariot until we get to Armin's house."

"Ghyyyyaaaaa…these trips are tiring." He complained as he extended his arms over his head.

"Here, have a book."

Eren took the book that was being offered to him by Mikasa, and after a long time rambling in different pages, he finally decided to read it.

* * *

The train stopped at London's railway station, everything covered by snow and seemed to glow from the soft sunlight that filtered among the grayish clouds. Mikasa took her baggage and gave Eren his, then they took the bag full of weapons for work; they only carried the essential, guns, silver bullets, wood stakes, crucifixes, knives and only some specialized weapons that Mikasa used in emergencies.

They got off the train and walked through the station until they got to the front door, to see if their carriage was there, and so it was.

Both got on, and in half an hour, they were at London's outskirts, some minutes away from Armin's house. Eren looked through the window; everything was so weird but at the same time so familiar, the landscape full of snow, the trees without their leaves, the roads marked by other chariots and horses, everything was just as he remembered, but at the same time really different.

Meanwhile, Mikasa was reviewing the list of things that they would have to do in their time in England.

Eren didn't want to work, he just wanted to visit his best friend who he hadn't seen in more than a year, but stuff always got complicated and now they would have to chase demons with Mikasa on their "holidays". At least he would have a full month of staying at England without the legion being stuck over him. The only problem was that they'll have to hunt with Armin, and Armin was not particularly good at it. He was better on the theory stuff than in the pragmatic , for saying so, and every time they hunted together, Eren was always concerned about the blond boy's safety, and that made the environment thick for everybody… and like the cherry of the cake, Jean was going to be with them too, but anyway, Eren had brought lots of books to avoid getting out of his room and bump into him. At least he was going to enjoy the winter in his old friend's house, and that was enough to be happy. It had been a long while since he had been there.

"We have arrived." Said the man who was driving the carriage.

Eren and Mikasa got off slowly and then took their stuff out of the vehicle.

They walked toward the door and knocked on it. One of the maids opened it, and let them in.

The house hall was big and illuminated, just as Eren remembered; a huge, crystal candlestick was hanging by the roof, the stairway that headed to the rooms was at the back of the place. There was a really big bordo carpet covering the floor, some paintings hanging on the walls, tables with small candlesticks, and big windows with big velvet curtains that came down to the floor. Everything as beautiful as they remembered from the last time they had been here, before Armin's grandfather died and they had to start hunters training.

"Eren! Mikasa! Guys, what a long time!" Armin shouted while he quickly came down the stairs.

"Armin!"Mikasa and Eren exclaimed at the same time.

The three of them hugged strongly, like they hadn't seen each other for centuries.

"How are you? How was the trip?" The British boy questioned excitedly.

"Mehhh, traveling by train takes too looong!: The brunet complained.

"Anyway, everything was alright, thanks for asking, Armin."Mikasa answered politely.

"Please come to the living room, we can drink something while you get warm. It's really cold outside."Armin suggested.

Everyone walked to the big room that was by the right side of the hall. The living room had a smaller candlestick on its roof, a big couch and a pair of smaller ones, in the middle of them a little tea table made of metal and glass, and the fireplace that was expelling a comforting warmness.

"Take a seat."Armin said. "Catherine, could you bring us some tea, please?"

"Of course, Mister Arlert."

"There's no need for so much formality, only Armin is ok for me" The blond said, a little ashamed.

"Yes, sir." The woman said as she went out of the room.

"The British accent is in the air."The green eyed boy said raising a pinky finger.

Mikasa and Armin laughed.

"That's true, Armin, you have gained the accent again" The Asian agreed.

"Yes, that's true- well I've been living here for more than a year and the accent has come back."The boy smiled.

"Hi guys! I'm sorry I'm late, but I went to visit Ymir." Historia said entering the room.

The blond girl had been assigned to England a year ago and she had been living at Armin's house.

"Hi Chris…Historia!" The brunet corrected himself.

"What a long time without seeing you." The black haired woman said.

"I'm happy you could come!" The blond girl stated. "Now, please tell us what you have been doing this year!"

"Well…where to start…we have traveled mostly all of Europe and some of Asia too, looking for some gamma class and delta class demons, and some vampires and law-breaker werewolves. You know, at least we have not been bored."

"That sounds great!"Armin exclaimed.

"Yeah, and also pretty interesting. I brought you books with folktales from most of the places we have been to."Mikasa said. "I know you like fables, tales, and fairy tale stories, so I brought some of each, and for you Historia, I brought an Asian necklace which I thought you might like. I'll give you everything then, guys."

"We are really thankful!" Both blondes said at the same time.

"But, we haven't bought you anything, I'm sorry."Armin told them alone this time.

"Don't worry!"Eren declared."The fact that you are letting us stay with you for this work is enough. We promise it won't be more than a month."

"If it was at my will, you could live here! I have missed you a lot!" The blue-eyed boy cried out.

The conversation carried on for a while, then the tea came, with some sweet stuff to eat too. After drinking and eating Armin stood up.

"Oh! How Foolish I am! You must be really tired! I'll take you to your rooms, please follow me ."

"To be honest, yeah, we are pretty tired."Eren answered.

"See you later, Historia."The taller woman said.

"Yeah, see you later." The green eyed boy repeated.

-Bye, have a nice rest.-

Both of them followed Armin trough the hall, climbed the stairs, then they turn to the left and walked over a long hallway until they were in front of a big carved wooden door.

"Mikasa you'll sleep here, and Eren you'll sleep in the following room."The British boy smiled.-the butler had already brought your stuff o the corresponding rooms.

"Great, thanks."The Asian girl appreciated.

"My bedroom is at the end of the other side of the hall way, if you need something, looks for me there or in the library that's downstairs .this are your keys. Rest well, tomorrow the breakfast it's at 10:00 am, but feel free to stay sleeping more if you are too tired."

"Thank you very much"Eren said.

"Oh! if you want to have dinner, t's at 7:00, but you look really tired , so if you want to sleep it's okay. Please feel at home."

"Yeah, we may skip the dinner, we are really tired."Eren talked for them both.

"See you tomorrow then"

"good night."Mikasa replied.

Then, they went inside their rooms.

(Author's clarifications: The hunters have a special language called Hunterish or Jägerish, that came form the English and German words that moaned hunter, the homeland of the biggest headquarters of the demon hunters, normal people called demonish, referring to the fact, that they thought that hunters were some kind of demons too, that belief was born because hunters were generally unnaturally strong. But Most of the hunters would speak in English because it was easier to learn and speak.)

* * *

notes: thanks to panda-rice(search for her in tumblr, because this thing does not let me put her link ;-;) for all the corrections of tences and orthography in the text! you are the best!


End file.
